The teenage chronicles
by Mystic Turtle
Summary: A story about 2 teens, James and Hailey and they're relationship.


James, 17 POV

One day at school I turned and saw Hailey and my cheeks went red. She looked back and laughed saying " Calm down Jack donkey your creating a scene.". We went to class and my teacher asked if I was ok. I said "I'm fine just distracted." Little did she know I was day dreaming about fucking Hailey so hard she would ask for it again and again and again.

Hailey, 17 POV

"James looked at me and blushed, and winked with a wry smile. I don't know why but it kind of turned me on" I thought. We were at school and it made it really awkward though. Anyways when James told the teacher he was distracted, I knew he was thinking about me in some way or another. I feel like he is having some kind of fantasy about me.

I just got home and James is already texting me. He wants to know if I could come over and have dinner with him and his family. I responded "sure sounds delicious". He replied "it sure will be *wink face*". This made me think wrong and I blushed.

James POV

So Hailey agreed to come over for "dinner with my family" tonight. Little does she know my family is in Vegas and I'm house sitting. Tonight I hope to finally have sex with her and maybe even become her boy friend, or get her coming back for more. If she doesn't want to I won't force it but I'll try my best. I really hope she understands it's because I love her.

Hailey POV

James just texted me again to be there around 6.

5:30

I'm getting ready to go to James house, this will be a special night for me.

5:50

I'm on my way to James house.

6:00

*knocking*

"James are you there?"

"I'm coming" said James

*door opens*

"Hey Hailey *holding a osirius rose*" said James

"Why are you being so romantic?"

"Ummm... nothing" said James

"Ok... May I come in?"

"Oh crap...sorry how rude of me, of course meh lady" said James

*steps through the door awkwardly*

"Its ok James, your just nervous as usual"

"Well tonight is a little unusual" said James

"Ok... where is your family...?"

"Oh... about... that, I kinda maybe just a little lied about them being hear so you'd come over *scared face*" said James

"Ughh well I'm already here let's enjoy it and talk about some personal stuff *smiling*"

James POV

Hailey has arrived and I completely messed up, hopefully she doesn't use that against me.

"Come sit here meh lady"

"Thats better James *smiles jokingly*" said Hailey

"What would you like to eat?"

"Hmmmm... some steak sounds nice!" Said Hailey

"Alright how would you like yours cooked?"

"Medium rare please" said Hailey

A few minutes later

Hailey POV

"James this steak is amazing!"

"Thank you" said James

"I love to eat your meat"

"Wait what? Was that supposed to be sexual?" Said James

"Dangit, sorry I didn't mean it that way"

"Are you sure, I wouldn't mind it *wink*" said James

"... are you really asking for a blowjob?"

"Maybe a little more? *nervous*" said James

"Your crazy"

"So are you" said James

"Good point, but what do I get in return?"

"Sex?" said James

"I'm in!"

In James room

"James are you sure you want to do this?"

"I think so" said James

*unzips pants*

"Well there's a first for everything"

Chapter 2

James POV

As my penis neared her mouth I got extremely nervous.

She reassured "James its ok, I'm just as nervous as you"

I smiled nervously

As my penis touched her lips and she licked it I shuttered under the pleasure.

It felt amazing especially coming from her, she held it in her mouth like a she was viciously eating a... well penis.

After about 30 seconds I took it out of her mouth and knelt down.

"Do you want to go all the way?" I asked

"Lets do it" said Hailey

I grabbed her boobs and started to massage them, she moaned. I then started to remove her shirt, it fell to the floor and I moved to her bra. As it also fell to the floor I stared in amazement at her lovely staring at her amazing breasts for about 30 seconds I realised she was staring back and I moved on. I moved down to her skin tight pants, I started to remove them. Her panties were soaked and I could tell she wanted me in her.

I removed her panties and started to eat her vagina while massaging her boobs. She began to go crazy moaning "do it harder, just put it in already." After my tongue got sore I decided to thrust my penis in as hard and fast as possible.

As soon as I inserted it she moaned the loudest she ever has. I didn't realise that when she moaned she squirted all over the place, this filled me with a ton of pleasure. I started to shove it in and out over and over again.

She then looked at me and said "let's try something different." I asked what and she responded "let me on top." So we rolled over and she started bouncing on my penis. This felt so amazing I almost went crazy.

We then rolled on our side's and I started thrusting harder and faster then ever before. She began to drool she enjoyed it so much. I decided I should add to the moment and I began to kiss her.

Little did I know the kissing led to tongue kissing. This got me distracted and I didn't even realise I was about to cum. By the time I realised it, it was too late. I decided that I might as well go all the way so I turned over and had her bouncing again.

I then came all inside of her, filling her with my warm, sticky, love. At the same time she also came again. At this point we were so pleasured we just sat and looked at each other for about 20 minutes.

Hailey POV

I just had sex with James. I don't know what to Think besides "holy shit that was amazing." I don't know what to tell him, so I'll just sit here till and look at him till one of us speaks.

It was I that spoke first. "James I... I don't know what to say... that was amazing... I hope we can do this again *smiling and drooling crazily*"

Chapter 3

A few days later

James POV

Today I got on the bus and I couldn't stop thinking about Hailey. We both had the time of our lives, and I don't want it to just end like a one night stand. I hope she understands.

30 minutes later

James POV

"Hi Hailey!"

"Hi James!" Said Hailey

"How was the weekend?"

"Awesome, how was yours? *wink*" said Hailey

"Yea mine was amazing *wink*"

"Well we should have dinner again some time" said Hailey

"We definitely should"

Hailey POV

Right now in class I'm too distracted to do anything. I keep thinking about James and I can't get what we did out of my head.

So I'm in the office now because I couldn't pay attention in class, and I'm too scared to tell why I'm so distracted. If I told them I would never be able to see James again.

Now I'm really scared. They think it's because of drugs and I'm getting a lie detection test. I really hope they don't ask about James.

Now they've asked about James and I couldn't lie, I told them he is my best friend and I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Now they've asked why and I had to tell them we had sex. I'm realky scared.

They just called our parents and I'm afraid to see them. My mom may not let me see James ever again.

James is getting screamed at by his dad right now he is crying and admited to everything.

My mom just told me what I feared, she's pulling me out of public school and is making me stay in the house. I'm going to either run away or kill myself.

James POV

We got caught. My parents and the school know everything. My dad is putting me in summerschool and restriction to keep me from Hailey.

Hailey just left a note at my door. It says "Hi James I'm very sorry for getting you caught, my mom is never going to let me see you again. I'm thinking about either running away or killing myself. I want to run away with you, if not I will kill myself."

This scared me, I couldn't deal with Hailey dying.

I've decided I'm going to run away with her.

I just packed everything I need and am running to her house now.


End file.
